


The Prison

by Remus (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bit sad, Post Movie, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles hates the wheelchair hospital, but there's nothing much he can do about that...is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison

The chair was uncomfortable, he tried to adjust his posture but he couldn't push against the footrest. One second, that's all it had taken. Getting up to protect a mutant from a bullet they could divert with a flick of their fingers. Biggest mistake of his life. He managed to find a more comfortable position but the rough bumping on the wheels on the floor soon fixed that. Moira was pushing him, she had barely spoken to him since she had found out. He had told her more times than he could count that she wasn't responsible. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she didn't believe him.

The wheelchair jerked as it went over the curb jolting his already painful back, he winced but tried to hide it from Moira. He needed a new chair, this one jumped at the slightest bump. He couldn't comprehend how the hospital could provide such a useless lump of metal. It shocked him how quickly his mind flicked to Erik. He hadn't seen him since that day. Thinking about him had opened a cupboard of memories he did not want to revisit.

The crash of the wheelchair snapped himself back into reality, it also made him aware of two things first that his legs were completely paralysed a, he hadn't even felt it, secondly that they had reached the car and he had no idea how he was going to get in it. Moira came to help but he wanted to do it himself, he managed to open the door and after lots of shuffling he managed to seat himself in the passenger seat.

He slept in the car and awoke with a start when Hank banged on the window. He opened the door and tried to get out, yet again forgetting. Hank picked him up and held him steady despite his protests. He placed him in a chair, he expected the rough surface of the hospital chair but instead found himself sitting in a comfortable white chair with electronic controls. He looked at the sides and saw two huge X's either side. 'Made it for you, Prof' Hank said with a smile, 'thought you might want an upgrade.' Hank stood beside him telling him about the controls as Charles smiled for the first time in days.

After Hank had left the good mood left as Charles realised. Hank hadn't just given him a wheelchair, he had given him a prison.


End file.
